Kill Me Softly
by seattlechild
Summary: Alyssa just moved into her new house. But her family is not the only people livin there. Who exactly is Gabriel? And why is he dressed like that? And why is Alyssa always craving his presence?
1. New house

Alyssa climbed out of the moving van and pushed her aviators further up her ski-slope nose. "We are living here? Honestly? You _have_ to be kidding me."

"Yeah sis, dont you just love it. The best part is, we wont get cable or internet access for 2 weeks!" Jeydon said jokingly. Alyssa and Jeydon were siblings, Jeydon was just a year older than her, and nothing alike. Alyssa had long blonde hair that was always "perfect", and blue eyes. People often said she looked like Zoe Kimball, except she wore more eyeliner. Where as Jeydon had shaggy dark brown hair and grey eyes. But just like Alyssa, they always had a sparkle in them.

"Oh har har har." Alyssa said in a mocking tone, although her and Jeydon faught alot, they had the closest bond out of anyone in the family.

Alyssa and Jeydons dad appeared from behind them in a Disney Land shirt and a Goofy hat, the green one with the stupid ears hanging off it. They drove from Aberdeen (where they just moved from) to California, where their dad insisted they go to Disney Land, hence his outfit, and from there they drove to South Carolina. "Come on kiddos, lets not fight here, this is our new home, lets make the most of it and start over." he said as he took each of them under his arms. "Ok kids, go pick your rooms."

Alyssa and Jeydon looked at eachother. _3...2...1...GO!_ This always happened, after 1, they both took off. Jeydon got there first and threw the front door open and Alyssa shoved him down and he landed on his face and she ran over his back trying to reach the stair case first. But just as she jumped over his head he reached up and grabbed her ankle "Ah!" she shreaked. Jeydon scrambled up and ran for it, he was at the top of the stairs when Alyssa ripped off her Ugg boot and hit him in the face. While he was distracted and taking care of his face Alyssa ran past him and she saw the room she wanted: the door was open and it was bright and cheery looking, it had its own balcony and over looked the forest and through the trees she saw a little river-stream thing. "Huh!" she grunt-screamed as a shoe hit her in the back of the head. "It hurt, dont it?" Jeydon said as he stepped over her and was walking tword "her" room. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING THAT ROOM!" she shreaked at him. She jumped off the ground and onto his back, covered his eyes with her hands, and pulled him down. She jumped off him and into the room. "Ha!" Jeydon pulled off his shoe "Ah!" Alyssa screamed as she slammed her door shut right as his shoe hit it and made a thud.

"Kids?" Their mom Cassidy asked from down stairs. "Is everything ok? We heard Alyssa screaming."

Jeydon popped his head out of his room. "Shes always screaming."

"Lord I know." Cassidy mumbled under her breath. "Come on, we have to unload the truck! Liss, lets head to the store and buy you some paint! Jey, you want to paint your room too?"

"Naw, but pick me up some McDonalds will ya?"

Alyssa emerged from her room in her Hollister mini-shorts, Joker tee, thick red belt over her tee, and sparkalie red ballet flats. "It amazes me how you can eat so much and still look anneroxic." She hissed at him. "Ma! Lets go!" She felt eyes on her and looked around and found nothing. But she was strangly colder.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they got back from the store Alyssa walked in with a few gallons of lime-green paint, Jeydons food, and some cell numbers. As she trudged up the stairs with the paint and Jeydons food, she felt the eyes on her once more. "Jeyy, food!" He threw open his door and he was in nothing but his black boxers and looked like he just woke up. Alyssa peared into his room and it was full of boxes, and the only things not in a box were his comforter, which he was sleeping under when she called for him, and his stero. Jeydon rubbed his eyes, "Wot?" he said with an English accent, he liked british people so sometimes he randomly speaks in a british accent, he cant help it anymore.

"Food." She said blandly.

"Ah. Oh, your welcome by the way." He said as he was looking through the fast-food bag. "I brought all your boxes into your room. Eh, where is the rest of my food? I always get 3 wraps, 2 big macs, 4 fries, and a double cheese burger, i only see 2 wraps."

"Ok, 1) thanks, and 2) your gonna run us into the poor house with all the- EW!" she stopped mid-sentence because Jeydon started twisting one of the studs of his snake bites. "Sweet jesus, please stop! Thats soo gross! You know i hate it when you do that!" He twisted it more.

"Ohh yeahh" he said in a sexual-orgasm-grunt-thing-voice. He acted out wacking off with the cheese burger in his hand.

"Your sick." Alyssa picked up her paint and walked down the dimly-lit hall and into her room. She sighed at the beauty of it. Her other house was small, she had a tiny room and she had to share it with her little sister Aline. She was only 6, and Alyssa was 18. Aline lover her Aly. She has a lisp, so she called Alyssa Aly instead of Liss like her mom does. Aly pushed all of her boxes of stuff into the middle of her room, took off her shirt and put on her white lacey-sequin tank, put a flannel on over it, and took off her shoes. While she was changing, she felt the eyes on her again. All of a sudden she heard Nirvana's song "Rape Me" blasting through the wall seperating her room from Jeydons. "Turn it down!" She loved Nirvana, but right now she was in the mood for Michael Jackson. So she pulled out her iDock, plugged in her iPhone, and blasted "Man in the Mirror" and sand along trying to block out Kurt Cobains "beautiful screams of aingst" She felt the eyes on her again as while she was singing and painting her walls lime green.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now 11 and all the music was off. She finished her room, it only took like, what, 12 hours? She pulled out her aucustic, her web cam, pushed record, and started singing "Cry" by the Veronicas. When she pushed the stop button and closed her lap top, she felt cold breath on her ear and someone whispered "Dont stop" in her ear. She started screaming as loud as any person could go when Aline came in "Aly? Whats wrong?" Aline said, panic coloring her voice, it always reminded Alyssa of bells, when she talked her voice "tinkled" and reminded her of youth and innocence. She had on her favorite High School Musical nightgown with Zac Efron on it, she loved Zac Efron.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, have you...heard anything?" Aline looked confused. "Like, voices." Still confused.

"No... are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Oh well, whatever, nevermind." Aly said, it was her favorite line/lines from "Smells like Teen Spirit."

Aline giggled. It twinkled. It showed in her eyes too, when she laughed that was, they always light up her eyes. "Ok, night Aly!" Aline ran over to Alyssa and threw her arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. "i love you!"

Aly giggled. "I love you too sis. Night."

Aline left her room and Alyssa laid down, and closed her eyes. She tried to think peaceful thoughts, but her mind kept drifting back to the voice. The voice sounded hot. Dont stop. Dont stop. Dont stop. It kept repeating in her head. Dont stop. Dont stop. "What are you thinking?" Alyssa's eyes flew open and before her she saw a young man, he looked to be in his early 20's, but he wore war clothing. His had a red stain by his rib. His face, god his face, was...indescribible. It looked like his face was..._carved by angles_, was the only way Alyssa cound describe it. He had curly dirty-blonde hair pulled back in a low pony-tail that rested on the back of his neck. _he is hot. Damn he is hot!_ Alyssa thought. _Wait...WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY ROOM!_ Fear crossed his face, "Dont scream, please. Not again." Alyssa couldnt help but blush and smile a little.

"Who are you?"

"Gabriel Martin." He said with a smile. His smile was amazing, it lit up his entire face, his smile was framed by parenteese. It made Alyssa's smile widen. He said with a laugh, "And might i say, you are quite a loud screamer."


	2. Gabriel

Alyssa blushed even harder and tried to stop from smirking. "So I've been told." She stuck her hand out tword him. "Alyssa Madden." He took her hand and instead of shaking it, like she assumed he would, he brought it to his lips and kissed her hand. It sent tingles down her spine. "But, people call me Aly, and Lissa. Though i spell Aly A-l-y or A-l-i, either way its still Aly. Im starting to stammer arnt i?"

He chuckled. "Well, just a little. Ok, Aly with a Y or I, i can tell you have some questions, feel free to ask."

She sighed, but smiled at the "Y or I" part. "What are you?"

"Human."

She raised her eyebrow. "Huh...a human from the 18 century perhaps?"

"Well, if you want to get technical, i suppose so." her eyes got wide. "I died, trying to kill Tavington." while he said that his chocolate-brown eyes got a far off look in them. "He killed my brother Thomas. And he trapped an entire town in the church, and burned it to the ground, my wife was in it." His eyes got darker, and they got this sinister look to them. But he pused for a minute and instantly perked up. "but thats all i rember from my past really. I guess when you die, you only remember the most...important...stuff? What about you?"

"what do you mean what about me?" She just noticed he was still standing. "Come, sit." She patted the bed next to her. He sat down.

"What do like? How old are you? I want to know stuff, its been over 200 years scence i last talked to someone." He said matter of factly.

"Well, Im 18, my brother Jeydon is 19, and my little sister Aline is 6, and Brendon who is 6, Aline and Brendon are twins. My moms name is Cassidy, my dads name is Ben-"

"That was my dads name too. Sorry for interupting, continue."

"I want a dog, but my sister want a cat, and my brother wants a flesh-eating graffe, so we dont get a pet until we all decide on one. My dad wants fish, because 'they are hard to get attached to'. I want to be a singer. Before i die, i plan to have a kid, win a million dollars, and buy an airplane so i can crash it off the shores of Hawaii and swim to the island." She said with a smile but Gabriel looked really confused. But he looked cute. "An airplane makes you fly, and Hawaii is a state in the middle of the Ocean." She said it like he was retarted.

"Ah... Do you go to school?"

"Oh...yeah, yeah i do. Speaking of school, my first day is tomorrow, so i should probably go to sleep. So, you, go poof."

He mocked like he was hurt. "Kicking me out of my own room?"

"correction, this is my room. Its not yours anymore."

"Huh. Well the 'poof' thing, is not that easy. For example, like people seeing me, i can make it so no one can see me, and i can make it so people can see me, but sometimes people, like you, see me when im not trying to be seen nor trying not to. But, about this room situation, ive been living in here scence i first woke up like here, so you can just kick me out."

"Fine, go sleep in the corner. 'Night soul-ja." He was going to say goodnight too, but she was already asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning Alyssa woke up to the sound of a box of her stuff falling over. Gabriel was sitting in the middle of the debris scatter all over her floor. "Gabriel?"

He looked around the room. "Oh, umm...sorry. How can you sleep so much? Your wasting you whole day."

Alyssa checked her phone, the first thing she does when she wakes up in the morning. Its only "3:45."

"Granted it is, but ive been waiting for you to wake up. Now that i have someone to talk to, everything seems more..."

"Boring?"

"I guess." they both smiled. "What school are you going to?"

"Im not sure, but its the closest school to my house. In the car my brother said our mascot was 'The Fighting Ardvarks', but i highly doubt that, it was from a commercial. How bout i take a shower and get ready, then we can talk more, k?"

"Sure thing."

Aly started to rummage through some of her boxes to find an outfit, finally deciding on her ripped-to-perfection jeans from pac sun, a tight white tank-top that showed off her body perfectly, a plaid button-up shirt from zumiez (it was super cute) (which shall remain un-buttoned), and a grey beanie. "Ok, off to the shower i go! its down the hall so just stay in here and wait for me to get back." Aly took her time in the shower, she normally thinks in there. _Ok, its my first day of school in a new state. What if my hair straightner is broken? I'd have to suffer frizzy hair! What will they think of my outfit? What do they wear here? I wish Gabe could come with me..._ When she got out of the shower she got dressed, and with out thinking she grabbed her black bra with pink lace on the top, pink poka-dots, and pink buttons in the middle (from hot topic, super cute)). "Shit. You can totally see through my shirt...fuck it." She trudged back to her room drying her hair with a towel while she walked. When she opened her door she saw Gabriel sitting on her bed, eyes glued to her tv. "What cha watchin?"

"I dont know. I sat on this thing," he held up her remote, "and that thing light up and started making sounds. Ive been watching it ever sence you got in the shower."

Alyssa couldnt help but laugh at him. "Its called a tv, a tv is modern form of entertainment. Kids spend hours a day sitting on their butts infront of it while they kill off the one brian cell they have left." His eyes got wide with disbleaf and confusion. "Tis true. The only movement said child gets is changing the channel and moving a chip from the bag into their mouth." She stopped to look at the tv. "Ghost stories? Oh! Thats where the dvd went! i never took it out of my tv!" Gabriel still looked at the tv.

"So, im a ghost? And if you say i live here, these people come and put me on camara and try to get me out of your house?"

"Well, in theory yes. But i wouldnt call, and if someone did call, i wouldnt let you leave." Gabriel kept watching the tv while Alyssa dried her hair, straightened it, styled it, then did her makeup. When she was done, her and Gabriel sat and watched tv until she had to go to school. She looked at her cell, 15 minutes before the bus. She got up and banged on the wall seperating her room from Jeydons. "Wake up ya feltcher!"

"What does feltch meen?" Gabriel asked.

"Umm..."

Jeydon burst through her door. Gabriel made it so they couldnt see him. "Liss! Stop callin me a feltcher! I have never sucked jizz out of some guys ass nor do i ever intend to!" Jeydon screamed at her.

"Its not like your chode could even make it..." she mumbeled under her breath.

"Jesusfuckingchristalmighty! I dont have a chode!"

"Just an assumption!" she screamed back at him.

"You prob have teeth and thats why you havnt got any!"

"Has it ever accured to you that you are seriously disturbed?! 1) that was a stupid movie, 2) I DO NOT HAVE TEETH!"

Their dad Ben walked through the door at that time, "Kids, lets stop fighting. Jeydon go get ready for school, you have 10 minutes. And Alyssa, why take a shower at 4:00?"

Jeydon stalked out of her room. Alyssa flashed a big smile at her father and said in her little girl voice: "I'm sorry daddy. Its just that _something_" she shot a glareat the stop where Gabriel was sittin, "woke me up, and wouldnt let me go back to sleep."

"What you looking at sweetie?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Bye dad." She said as she pushed him out. "Gabe?" He meterioalized infront of her. "I'm going to school. Do what you normally do, just make sure my parents dont see you. So, bye." She got on her tippy-toes and gave him a hug. "Bye!" She said as she ran down the stairs to catch up with Jeydon.


	3. New School

_**~*~*~ Alyssa POV ~*~*~**_

Alyssa and Jeydon walked to the office and was greeted by an old lady with a red bee-hive (hair do from like the 60's) and a pink sweater with poodles on it. "Hello, can i help you two?" Her cheery voice said.

"Yes, im Alyssa Knoxville and this is my brother Jeydon Knoxville." When i said the name Knoxville her eyes got big with fear, clearly she has seen or heard of Jackass, "We just moved from Aberdeen, Washington. Oh, and in case your wondering, we are in no relation to Johnny Knoxville." When i said that she calmed down quite a bit.

"Ah yes, you kids would like your classes and locker i take it?"

"No, we just came here to say whats happening." Jeydon said under his breath so she couldnt hear. I hit him. Jeydon smiled and in a kiss-ass voice he said "yes, that would be lovely."

She shuffled through some papers and went through 2 filing cabnets and finally presented us with our classes and locker. "Here you are. Jeydon, you have 1st lunch because you are a senior, and Alyssa you have 2nd lunch because you are a Junior. Oh, these is a spring formal in 2 weeks, in case you kids are intrested. Any questions?"

Jeydon, of corse spoke up. "What is your policy on 'PDA'" he said in air-quotes.

"Automatic detention, second offence is a saturday school, then suspention, after that each suspention gets longer."

"I see..." he said rubbing his non-existant facial hair. "Oh, whats your policy on-" i cut him off because i knew he would ask something stupid. "Jeydon, lets go, plus, its all in the handbook this kind lady gave us." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. "Thank you!" i yelled back at her. "well, im gonna go find my locker. see you on the bus 'ol chap."

"bye sis. Dont get raped! or groped in the lunch line like last year! I dont think you want to get suspended for kicking someone in the balls again, mum and dad were very proud!" he said half laughing.

"That was one time! and he deserved it!" i walked to my locker and opened it. It was so small i could barely fit all my stuff. "lovely" i grumbled as i shoved all my crap in the tiny thing. I made my way to class room 666, "that sounds pleasent and reassuring." It was US History, at my old school i had to take this in 8th grade, i failed miserablly...mailny because i slept in that class, but thats becides the point. This time, i had a guy who was there to help me, so mabe it wont be so bad, right? I opened the class room door and had 35 pairs of eyes turn to me. The teacher called me over to him, and he was standing in the front of the room in mid-lecture.

"I'm phycic, your...Alyson Knoxville, right?"

"_Alyssa_ Knoxville."

"Ah, yes. My powers must be a little fuzzy today." i laughed nerviously. "Class, this is our new student. Her name is Alyssa Knoxville. Alyssa, could you please tell us a little about yourself?"

"Sure? My name is Alyssa Knoxville, im not related to Johnny Knoxville, i get asked that aolt. My brother Jeydon is a senior here, we look nothing alike. I moved here from Aberdeen, Washington. For those of you who dont know, Kurt Cobain lived there, in fact, i was born in the same hospital as him, same room even."

"What was it like in Aberdeen?" asked a student with brown hair (it was blonde but he attempted (and failed) to dye brown) and glasses, he had a red and black striped long sleve tee shirt on, black skinny jeans, and blue shoes, like neon blue, the entire shoe was blue. His binder was destroyed to oblivion, the cover and back was torn off it so it was only metal rings with papers hanging from them. He was chewing on a pen cap. _Pen Cap Chew _i said silently. (Nirvana song)

"Most of the time, cold, and wet."

"What did you do for fun?" asked a perky girl with sandy blonde hair, it was shoulder length and frayed out in all defferent directions. She had on a 'Team Jacob' shirt and had a matching bag. She also had white jeans on, they had drawings and saying on them in black sharpie, my favorite was one that said 'insert penis here' with an arrow pointing to her croch, and one pant leg was literally cut all the way open, from upper thigh to shoe. Clearly the girls, probably her friends, seated next to her did it, they had black sharpies and one had scissors, both were laughing hysterically.

"Well, when we wernt living in our mud huts on _The Muddy Banks of the Wishkah_, (nirvana album) we would play with sticks." I said scarcastically. It was kinda weird that not one person in this class got "my aberdeen humor", well thats what Jeydon called it everytime i made a refernece to Nirvana and no one noticing or getting it.

"Ok, you all can ask Alyssa questions later, lets get back to class. Alyssa, sit next to Braunwin. Braunwin, raise your hand." A girl with black hair raised her hand, she looked like Brookelle Bones. She had on a Michael Jackson tee that said 'I 3 The King Of Pop! RIP Michael Jackson. 1958-2009' with the signature one sequined one glove, she had on hot-pink spandex leggings **(AUTHOR NOTE: for those of you who have seen the **_**MOVIE**_** 10 things i hate about you (staring Heath Ledger), they are like those sexy pants Patrick (Heath) wore when he went to Club Skunk, but in hot pink legging form) **She also had on a super cute hat, and silver ballet flats, which were covered in sequins too to match her glove.

"Michael Jackson fan i take it?" i said as i sat down trying to make conversation.

She smiled and looked over to me, "fan is an understatement." she stuck out her hand "Braunwin." i shook it and i started to say my name but she stopped me, "Your Alyssa, i know, i only heard it 3 times." i laughed because it was true. "Michael and i are involved."

"Well i guess we got that in common."

"Huh?"

"The whole, dead guy thing. I like this guy but he died a long time ago."

"Kurt? I would just assume considering you kept refrencing Nivana up there."

"Well, i do love my Kurt, but no, someone else, i dont expect you to know him. He is from some war from like forever ago."

"Ok? How do you know him...heard of him i should say."

"Long story, ill explain eventually."

"Ok..." once we got busted for whispering we decided on passing notes. She was using a green pen, so i used pink.

_who you sitting with at lunch?_

_no one, yet. y?_

_want 2 sit wit me?_

_sure sure_

_cool. oh, passing notes is so 2nd grade *says in snobby voice* _

_i totally like know what you mean *says in high-pitched squeaky voice*_

_u hav ur cell wit u?_

_my shine never leaves my side, it was my "congrats, we're moving!" present to ease the pain. _

_hah nice, i wanted a shine ever scence i saw the commercial. i only have a voyger. want 2 txt instead?_

_yes! thank you!_

_k, my number is 555-0125, oh and you spell my name Braunwin._

_k, mine is 352-0992 _**(AUTHORS NOTE: sorry if this is actually your number!)** _and you spell my name Alyssa (you can call me Aly/Ali or Liss/Lissa_

_You have mobile IM?_

_duh, my name is xxalyssaknoxxvillexx_

_k, ill add you, log on, im xxxbraunwinunknownxxx_

When class finally ended Braunwin became my best friend. We talked about how we each have a little brother, her's was named Adam, mine was Brendon. Both 6. Except Brendon was part of a package, and Adam wasnt. We both love the show The Simple Life, are into paranormal stuff, like to read biographies, buy 17 magizine and makefun of their "fashion" and "what to wear", cried during a movie everytime someone hot dies, was into twilight until robert pattinson was cast as edward, listen to the same music, and live off of MTV2. When we walked into the lunch room, it felt like every eye was on us. "are people staring at is?" i whispered to her.

"Who else would they be looking at?"

"i dont know, but why us?"

"because...i dont know, they probably think your hot or something. oh, beware of Joey. He will go after you."

"ok..."

"Hey look! its the sites!" exclaimed one guy who was probably gay, judging by the way he dressed. Braunwin ran up and hugged him.

"Alyssa, this is Jarett, he is my gbf."

"Gbf?"

"gay best friend."

"ah, Jarett? what did you mean by 'its the sites!'?"

"Site models, you look like Zoe, and Braunwin looks like Brookelle."

"Ah." we talked all through lunch, and i had 1st class with braunwin, 2nd with Braunwin, 3rd with Jarett, 4th with both of them, then lunch, then back to fourth, 5th with Jarett, and 6th with both of them. i love my schedual! school is so fun! i cant wait to go home and tell Gabriel!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"......it was so fun!" i gave gabriel the totaly play-by-play of my day as i flopped onto my bed backwards, my head landed in his lap. "you should of been there! infact, come with me tomorrow!"

"i dont know...i mean, i dont know who can see me and who cant."

"so? just come to meet Braunwin and Jarett. Oh, i forgot to tell you abouot these two horrid girls i met. One was Jamie, and her best friend was Ruby, and i swear they are like, lesbians with eachother. Anyway, Jamie has frizzy blonde hair, and acne EVERYWHERE, but she is violent, like she kept kicking me under the table and drawing all over my stuff, and she is obsessed with anime, and this guy she likes, i dont even know his name, but she talked about him through out the entire classes that i had with her. And the other girl, Ruby, is very over weight, has red hair, and has HUGE zits all over her face, she is totally annoying and says the dumbest stuff, and when i would talk to her she was like 'im so fat, no one likes me, my dad is abusive, but i love going to his house anyway, my brother is so cute' but she showed me a picture of him, and hes super creepy. oh, jamie says the same thing, except her brother beats her up. and they are so conceided and always ask how they look. And i asked Braunwin if all the stuff they said was true and she said the only thing they are known for is being together in a sexual way and the fact that they are liars."

"mabe you should give them a chance..."

"i did! come to school with me tomorrow, and i will prove that they dont deserve another chance." Gabriel gave me a relunctant sigh but eventually agreed. "Yay!" i said as i jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. "Hey, want to come to the library with me? Oh, Braunwin and I are going to buy dresses for the spring formal tomorrow, you wanna come? I need a guys opinion."

"Ok, to both. So, to the library?"

"Of corse." we linked arms and walked out of the house, he opened the front door for me, what a gentleman. "Ma!" i yelled before i walked out the door.

"Yes?"

"Im going to the library!"

"Ok! be home before 10!"

"ok! bye!" Gabriel and i walked to the library arm in arm and once we got there we ran straight to the paranormal section. "Now, i want to find out more about...you." he raised his eyebrow. "Not you specifically, but like, ghosts, or whatever."

"Ouch, im an 'or whatever'? That hurt." he joked. i playfully punched him in the arm. We were there looking for books for roughly an hour, we got multiple paranormal books (the library is now out of books on ghosts), and i got a few Kurt Cobain, Jim Morrison, Jimi Hendrix, and Michael Jackson biographies, i liked to read. Of corse on our way home i made sure we stopped by the comic book store. I got a few Batman comics, and the encylopedia of everything Batman, and a few Batman books. I love The Joker. Ok, ill admit it, im a nerd. Last year in my friend found my Batman comic stash, told the entire school, and i was instantly a reject. She never talked to me again. High school is cruel.


	4. Leaving Too Soon

**AUTHOR NOTE! Its like 4:47 in the morning, so im really tired, and my spelling is probably relly awful. Its always bad, but i have a feeling it gonna be worse. Also, Gabriel has been Alyssa's friend for a long time. Not just 3 days.**

"Gabriel, you ready to come to school with me?" i asked as i looked myself over in the mirror. White long-sleeve shirt, dark skinny jeans, while flip-flops, my blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, i had a black bandana for a headband, and my bangs were in my face.

"Of corse im ready."

"Have you seen my jacket? The grey one that says Hollister on it?"

"No, did you even unpack it?"

"No! Its in the box! thanks gabriel!" I threw on my jacket and grabbed my backpack. "Wanna ride my bike to school?"

"would that even work?" he asked as he flipped through my new Batman comic.

"Yeah, one of us can ride on the handlebars, or peg. I Should probably pedal with you pegging, so we dont look strange..."

"True." _I was losing myself to somebody else! _"i think thats you phone." he said as he tossed me my phone.

I looked at my phone. "Oh! its a text from Braunwin."

**Hey! Dress shopping tonight after school, correct? Because if we are, i need to drop off Ashlyn at my Grandma's house.**

**Yes, shopping after school. Im bringing Gabriel with us. You HAVE to meet him, you'll love him. I kno i do ;] haha. Your a great big sis to Ashlyn, see you at school. Meet me by my locker. Peace! **

Gabriel stared at me with amazment. "How do you do that so fast?"

"haha it takes 21st century skills that only teenage girls have. My mother says im gonna get arthritis."

"Arthritis?"

"Its a joint thing. I dont even know what it is." I gentured tword the door. We got to my bike, its the old kind, the ones you see hippies riding. except, i duck-taped a mini-radio thing to the handlebars. I plugged my i-piddy into it using this wire my dad got me. "You can peg, right?"

"I dont even know what your talking about." he said with a confused smile.

i did a dramatic sigh, "ok, hold the bike steady." he did, "you stand on these things here." i said as i got on, "and you hold on to me so you dont fall off. it might get a little wobbibly."

"Ok, i think i can handle that." he let go of the bike and fell over and crashed ontop of me. "Are you ok?" he asked me in his state of panic, but you could tell he was restraining laughfter. i couldnt help it anymore, i flopped on my back and laughed so hard. I was crying i was laughing so hard. "lets get this bike off you now." he said inbetween laughs trying to pull the bike off me.

"that *giggle* would be *laugh* good." I mounted the bike, "you on?"

"yeah." i started to peddal and i realized, he didnt weigh anything, then again, he is a ghost... _Sexy boy sexy boy_ started coming through my radio **(Song: Sexy Boy - Air)** i couldnt help but laugh at the situation. i wonder how Gabe feels... which made me laugh harder, and that is not a good thing, considering i am a horrid bake rider. Just my luck, i laughed my way into a ditch. i looked up and realized Gabriel was standing at the top of the ditch, doubled over in laughfter.

"Its not that funny!" i said trying to be serious. Me being serious, just made him laugh more. It was adorable, him laughing that is. "The school is right around the corner. With my luck, if i try to ride it to the school, im gonna crash infront of a bus, so i'll just leave it here."

Gabriel held out his hand, "Need some help?" i took it greatfully and he pulled me out of the ditch. But once i was up, he didnt let go of my hand. So we walked hand-in-hand to the school. It felt...natural. Like, it was supposto be this way. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I heard Gabriel laugh softly, so i looked up and he was smiling looking straight ahead. I probably looked stupid walking onto campus holding hands with air. But i can see him, and i can sure as hell feel him, so they can think what they want. Because i know Gabriel is here, with me.

"ok, go invisable." he did, but i could still feel his protective hand wrapped strongly around mine. I smiled widely.

"ALYSSA FUCKING KNOXVILLE!" i heard someone yell at me. Braunwin. Everone turned to stare at us. I let go of Gabriel's hand, i didnt want to, but i had to. Braunwin was running full speed tword me, so i did the same. When i was close enough, i jumped on her, and we hugged like we were best friends scence birth. "Sup chika?" then her eyes turned to Gabriel. "Who's that?"

"Not much..." then i followed her eyes to behind me, i could feel Gabriel behind me. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the dead guy from 1770-something."

My eyes went wide. "YOU CAN SEE HIM?!?!"

"Duh. Who is he?"

"How-how ca-can you see him?" i stammered. "This is Gabriel."

she shrugged. "I could always see stuff like that."

"So your like physic?"

She smiled proudly "Yupp!"

"How that is so cool!"

"i dont know, i could always see that stuff. You would be suprised how many dead people there are from the late 18th century." she paused for a minute. "Oh, Gabriel, would you like to see your family again?"

He was now visable, only because the bell had rang and the students scattered leaving us alone. His eyes got wide and he did his heart-stopping smile. "I would very much like that. I miss Thomas greatly and would like to know what happened with the rest of them...Wait, how is that possible?"

"My aunt, is like a person who sends you to a paralel universe, of spirit world, what ever you want ot call it. So, you guys in?"

"Most definetaly!" i shouted without even thinking about it.

"Aly, i dont know if _you_ can, because your still living. You might be able to, but im not sure....Hey, how bout we skip classes today and go buy those dresses then go see my aunt." She said trying to lighten the mood even though it was obvious i was horribly let down due to the fact that i was still living. Damn breathing to hell....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once we arrived at Braunwin's aunts house, we threw our dresses in the back of her car, She got a hot pink mini dress, and i got a blue dress that was like flappy and hard to describe but it was cute, damn was it cute. Anyway, once we arrived Braunwin banged on the door until her aunt came to greet us. Her aunt was a rather, wide woman, her name was Ariel. She had cascading red hair, it was held away from her fave with a scarf but strands of her red-wavy hair was still hanging in her face. She looked at Braunwin and everything was silent, but at the exact same time, they both started squealing and Ariel pulled Braunwin into a huge hug. "Aunt Ariel, this is my friend Alyssa, and this is her boy friend Gabriel." Gabriel and I wern't going out, but neither of us wanted to correct her. So we just blushed. "As you can tell, Gabriel is dead. We want to send him home."

"Ok kids, come on in." Before I was through the door, Ariel pulled me into a big hug. I accidentally let out a small "oof" when she picked me off the ground. "Any friend of Braunwins is a friend of mine!" she gushed.

"Gawd, put her down! You make it sound like a have no friends." Braunwin said as Ariel sat me down.

"Sorry Braunwin, but she is the only friend i met of your's becides Joey, but i dont consider him a friend. Oh, speaking of which, how is Ashlyn?"

Braunwin hissed through clenched teeth "Not here, not now."

"Again, sorry. This way children!" She sang marrily as she lead us down a long hall into a room that was probably held for seyances. "Now, take a seat. I hope you all know, once i send you back, your there forever. You cant come back to this world." Worry crossed Gabriels face, and i could tears almost about to flow over my eyes. Ariel noticed this. "Braunwin, lets leave these two for a moment." Ariel and Braunwin swiftly left the room, leaving Gabriel and i alone.

"Alyssa, please dont cry." I hadnt noticed but tears were flowing down my cheeks.

I whiped them away. "Sorry, its stupid really. Im happy for you." I said as i smiled through the tears. My heart ached so much it was insane. Never see Gabriel again? He was always with me, when i woke up, when i went to sleep. He was my best friend, and he listened to everything i said. He made me smily when i came home crying because Jamie and Ruby were absoutly horrid to me. And i-i-i...i loved him. He came over and hugged me, pain showing in his eyes. I sobbed into his chest. He grabbed me on both sides of my face, tilted my face up twords his, and lightly kissed me. HE KISSED ME! *mental happy dance* Our foreheads were touching and we smiled into eachothers lips, and kissed again, but this time, it intensified, like full make-out. "I love you." i whispered.

"You do?" he sounded suprised.

"Yes." the tears were still coming, i couldnt help it. "Do you love me too?"

"Of corse i do."

"Why hadn't you told me!" i asked as i was still crying.

"I was...scared. Of rejection i guess."

I couldnt help but laugh and cry harer. "You go to war, see people die everyday, then you go and die yourself, but your scared of this?" He smiled too. "When you get to the other side, say hi to Susan, Margret, Samuel, William, Nathan, and Thomas for me. Oh, Benjamin too. Oh yeah, and your mom."

"Sure thing." He smiled again and kissed me gently.

"Please, just say it once, im sorry, but i have to hear it before you go."

He laughed slightly, "Alyssa Vanessa Knoxville, i love you." Ariel walked in with Braunwin behind her.

"Alyssa, Braunwin, and I will sit in a circle, Gabriel, stand in the middle." We did as we were instructed. Ariel lit candels infront of us, element candels i assumed. We all held hands, and closed our eyes and concentrated sending him home. i felt hands once more go on either sides of my face, and a soft kiss was placed on the top of my head. And then he was gone.


End file.
